End Of Road Oneshot
by AvBabe
Summary: This is the response to a challenge issued. Joe POV


_This is a response to a challenge issued. This is inspired by Boyz ll Men's End Of the Road. Cupcakes you won't like this story._

**JPOV**

I stood at the latest disaster that is Stephanie Plum, and for the first time it felt like we had indeed hit the end of our road, because there she stood in Ranger's arms. I didn't want to believe it, I mean she said she loved me, I knew we would get married one day. I have been in her life since she was six. Where could I have gone wrong? I mean ever since she helped me clear my name all those years ago we have been close, I mean sure we had our fights and broke up, but we always got back together. She owns me heart and soul and she knows it. I just wish she would quit this stupid job that she is not good at, and start acting like the 'Burg woman she is suppose to. I know that she slept with Ranger, even if she didn't tell me. I thought since she came back to me that he didn't make her happy, but looking at her with him now, I am not so sure.

As I am standing there trying to decide which way to go, Eddie, who happens to be Stephanie's cousin's husband, walks up.

"Leave her alone, man. It was too close this time." He told me quietly. All the more reason I should go to her, she is after all my girlfriend.

Without a word I turn and get into my truck. I turn on the radio and happen to hear an old song come on.

_Girl you know we belong together_

_I have no time for you to be playing_

_With my heart like this_

_You'll be mine forever baby, you just see_

_We belong together_

_And you know that I'm right_

_Why do you play with my heart?_

_Why do you play with my mind?_

_Said we'd be forever, said it'd never die_

_How could you love me and leave me_

_And never say good-bye?_

_When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight_

_Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry_

_Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead_

_Spinning around and around_

_Although we've come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

As I listen to the song, I realize how fitting it is. I mean, we belong together but it seems that we have hurt each other. As I think about it, the epiphany hits.

_Girl, I know you really love me_

_You just don't realize_

_You've never been there before_

_It's only your first time_

_Maybe I'll forgive you_

_Maybe you'll try_

_We should be happy together_

_Forever, you and I_

_Can you love me again like you loved me before?_

_This time I want you to love me much more_

_This time instead just come to my bed_

_And baby just don't let me, don't let me down_

_Although we've come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Girl I'm here for you_

_All those times of night when you just hurt me_

_And just run out with that other fella_

_Baby I knew about it, I just didn't care_

_You just don't understand how much I love you do you?_

_I'm here for you_

_I'm not out to go out and cheat on you all night_

_Just like you did baby but that's all right_

_Hey, I love you anyway_

_And I'm still gonna be here for you 'till my dying day baby_

_Right now, I'm just in so much pain baby_

_'Coz you just won't come back to me_

_Will you? Just come back to me_

_Lonely_

_Lonely_

_Lonely_

_This time instead just come to my bed_

_And baby just don't let me go_

_Although we've come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Although we've come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let you go_

_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

Maybe it's time that I let Cupcake go, she seems so much happier when she is with Manoso, although I will never, ever support her with that relationship. But so help me if he hurts her, he will answer to me, because no matter what, she will always matter to me.


End file.
